1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes. Electrical boxes may be rectangular with one, two, three, or more gangs, each arranged to receive an electrical device. Such conventional electrical boxes typically consist of a generally box-shaped structure that is mounted to a wall stud or other interior wall structure via one or more nails, screws, or other fastening devices. An electrical box is typically a one-piece structure and contains an opening for an electrical device or connector which is typically installed within the box after the box is mounted within a wall. If a homeowner desires electrical switches or outlets on both sides of a wall, the electrician will install a pair of electrical boxes with the openings facing opposite sides and merely offset from one another.